


we are meant to be

by montygreenn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, Laurens calls Ham babygirl so if u don't like that i wouldn't read it, M/M, an animal gets injured, even these tags are a mess, google translate french, lowkey Maria/ Eliza, nonbinary character (Peggy), really lowkey Lafayette/ Hercules, suicide mention but nothing actually happens, there's kind of an anxiety attack scene, this fic is such a mess idk how I wrote 10k words of this trash, virtually no angst because I am weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreenn/pseuds/montygreenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The college roommate AU you've already read a million times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a Valentine's Day present to my girlfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+Valentine%27s+Day+present+to+my+girlfriend).



> I really don't know how I ended up here but I wrote 10k words about the founding fathers being gay.

"Hey, man," John Laurens, Alexander's new roommate was standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes. Alexander glanced up.

"Hey."

"Do you know what time it is?" John squinted in the bright light of Alex's desk lamp.

"Doesn't matter." Alex dismissed, placing his fingers on the keyboard again.

"Look, man, I know we just met like- a week ago, but I'm worried about you. have you gotten any sleep at all in the past 48 hours?" John asked. Alex laughed a little.

"It's nice you're worried, but you've got nothing to be worried about." Alex promised. John sighed and walked across the room, pulling up a chair next to Alex.

"What are you writing about?" he asked, glancing at Alex's computer screen. Alex furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um. it's for a debate I'm having next month, it's about wh-"

" _Next month?_ " John interrupted, incredulous.

"You have no idea how aggressive my opponent is." Alex said darkly.

"Oh yeah, who's that?"

"Thomas Jefferson." Alex practically growled.

"I hate that guy." John said, equally passionately. Alex beamed at him.

"I like you, Laurens." he said sincerely. It was the first time they'd had a real conversation since they moved in together, and Alex was thoroughly enjoying it. John ducked his head, smiling.

"That's good because, uh, we're going to be living together for at least a year." he said.

"Yeah." Alex said contentedly. He liked his on- campus apartment much better than he liked his tiny dorm room freshman and sophomore year. His new roommate was cute, too. Cute _and_ nice to talk to.

"You really should sleep." John blurted out again, placing a hand on Alex's shoulder. Alex stiffened.

"It's only 3-"

"Alex." John said softly. Alex sighed loudly and closed his laptop.

"For you, John." he said dramatically, standing up and walking to his bedroom. John smiled again.

"Night." he said before disappearing into his own room.

* * *

"So. how's your cute roommate doing?" Eliza winked, stabbing a piece of lettuce with her fork. Alex shot her a look.

"He has a name."

"JoOoHn." Eliza teased. Alex wrinkled his nose.

"That's how you say his name, dear. Every time." Eliza explained gently. Angelica nodded in agreement.

"You too?" Alex groaned. Angelica shrugged.

"You _do_ say his name like that, Alex."

"We're just friends." Alex said firmly. Obviously his roommate was cute, but Alex understood boundaries. It probably said somewhere, in some rule book, that you shouldn't get romantically involved with your roommate, no matter how cute or socially aware he was. Angelica choked on her pasta.

"You're FRIENDS?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? I have friends!"

"Alex, you have three friends. And all three of them have the last name Schuyler." Eliza said gently. Alex pouted.

"What about Burr? Sometimes we don't hate each other." he said defensively.

"C'mon, Alex, we're on your side. I'm glad you have a new friend. Maybe then you can stop hanging out with us so much." Eliza winked to show she was joking.

"He's a good guy." Alex muttered, snatching a crouton from Eliza's plate.

"I'm sure he is." Eliza patted his hand.

"Hey, Liza. We really should get back home. Peggy's spamming the group message. I think they ran out of cough medicine." Angelica held up her phone.

"Tell Peggy i love them and feel better." Alex told them, boxing up an almost untouched personal pizza. Eliza and Angelica both kissed him on the cheek and walked out of the cafe. Alex was left alone with the bill and the sad realization that his only real friends were the Schuylers and, on a _really_ good day, Aaron Burr. He shot off a quick text to John after leaving a generous tip for the waitress.

 **a.ham** : what're you doing tonight?

He got a text back almost immediately.

 **jlo** : it's Friday!!!!!! drinking w my boizz prolly. u got anything planned???

 **a.ham** : no I'm not doing anything

 **jlo** : dope! you should join us!

 **a.ham** : ya that'd be great man

 **jlo** : see u soon :)

Alex felt warm and bouncy and he hadn't even started drinking yet. Maybe it was the smiley face.

* * *

 "YOOO" John called across the bar. he was already drunk. Alex couldn't help smiling. His new friend just looked so happy to see him, and, drunk or not, it wasn't a look he got often.

"Hey, John." Alex waved. John waved him over enthusiastically.

"Guys, this is Alexander Hamlet. Hamington. Hamilton." John announced confidently, introducing Alex to two other college age guys, one with big fluffy hair tied up in a ponytail and a really big guy with a beanie. They both looked a little tipsy, but definitely not as drunk as their smaller friend.

"Lafayette." the fluffy haired guy said, with a thick French accent. He was incredibly attractive. Alex felt as though he was being bombarded with cute guys, and he found it unfair and offensive.

"Hercules Mulligan" the beanie guy fist bumped Alexander. "A word of warning- John took quite a few shots before you arrived. And he is a very, um, _affectionate_ drunk." Hercules gestured at his clearly hammered friend.

"Alex. Here." John handed him a beer and simultaneously threw an arm around his shoulder. He was warm and smelled a little like booze and flowers.

"Thanks, man." Alex cracked open the beer and took a grateful sip. Pretty soon, he was on his third beer, and John had somehow convinced all of them to take a few shots.

"Isn't that Aaron Burr?" John practically yelled, his drink balanced way too precariously in his hand. Alex nodded.

"I _know_ him. That's my old roommate." he yelled back. They both thought they were whispering.

"Hello, Laurens. Hamilton?" Burr tilted his head at Alex.

"Burr," Alex nodded, "this is my new roommate." He pointed at John with his beer to clarify, trying very hard not to slur his words. John pointed at himself helpfully.

"Well, I'd love to stay and talk but it looks like you two are getting along just fine on your own." Burr smirked, "and I have a date." he said importantly. "Stay safe, boys." He slapped Alex on the shoulder and walked away. Alex watched him walk away with wide eyes.

"How do you feel about that guy- Burr?" John asked Alex seriously.

"I'm not sure. I either want to kill him or I'd help him hide a dead body. There's no in between." Alex said. He signaled the bartender to bring him another beer. John snorted. His head was on Alex's shoulder now.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked sincerely.

"I'd definitely help you bury a body." Alex said, equally sincerely. He meant it, too. He had never felt this connected to someone before probably in his whole life, especially after only a few days of friendship. If John Laurens murdered someone, he'd probably find it endearing. John looked satisfied.

"You are pretty cute. And nice." he slurred happily, touching Alex on the nose. Alex thought about that for a second. Was he cute? He couldn't really remember. He decided to take John's word for it.

"Oh boy," Hercules groaned, eyeing the door, "look who just walked in."

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" John said angrily, downing the rest of his beer.

"It's a communal bar." Hercules reminded him. Alex swiveled his head around to see who they were talking about. Jefferson. Of course.

"Il est pas si mal" Lafayette protested.

"He definitely _is_ that bad." Alex responded, staring so hard he thought Jefferson might get two eye- shaped holes in the back of his head.

"Whoa, you speak French?" John looked at Alex in awe.

"Yeah, I, uh, didn't even realize I was speaking French." Alex mumbled, scratching his head.

"Laf starts to forget English when he gets too drunk, I think," John explained, "it'll be nice to have someone to translate for us." Alex got a warm feeling in his stomach- was this what it felt like to belong? He pushed the warm feeling aside for a second so he could focus on fighting Thomas Jefferson to the death.

"A velvet suit, he's so _annoying_. Who dresses like that in _college_?" Alex hissed. Jefferson wasn't even _doing_ anything. Just laughing at something his friend had said, and Alex still wanted to fight him.

"On a _Friday_." John agreed, equally annoyed.

"John, just- punch him in the mouth, right now."

"Don't encourage me, I'll do it, Alexander."

"I'm gonna stand on this table and yell at him." Alex decided.

"That seems like a really good idea." John agreed. Alex began to climb onto the table, which was more difficult than he had estimated, considering the amount of alcohol currently in his system.

"Do _not_." Hercules tugged at Alex's sweatshirt until he fell back in defeat. Hercules was much stronger than him, and at least twice his size. It wasn't fair, really.

"I swear I'm the only one who never gets as drunk as you idiots. Laurens, don't get us kicked out of this bar, too. I like this bar. I really like this bar. The bartender is cute and the booze isn't crazy expensive _please_ no fights tonight." he pleaded. John sighed heavily. Alex sighed even more heavily. He wanted everyone to know he hated Thomas Jefferson the most.

"Fine." John said dejectedly.

"Fine." Alex repeated. John leaned his head close to Alex's, so their foreheads were touching.

"What's really the point of being here if we're not gonna fight someone?" he whispered. Alex thought for a minute.

"I finished my beer so- I don't think anything, really?" he responded, resting a hand on his friend's thigh for support. John, the affectionate drunk, placed his own hand on Alex's thigh. Alex was incredibly satisfied with the events transpiring that night.

"Can we go home and..." John began. Alex stopped paying attention after the word 'home'. after that, he would've agreed to anything John said. He also stopped listening because he got distracted trying to count the freckles on John's face. It was a challenge that required his full undivided attention. He couldn't remember why it was so important, but he made sure to email the results to the president of the United States when they got back to the apartment. He was almost positive Obama would appreciate it.

* * *

 "Alex, what the hell." John's first words when he finally woke up, around 1pm.

"Morning, sunshine." Alex responded, typing a few more words and turning around to look at his poor, hungover friend.

"How are you actually _working_ right now? I feel like my head was run over by a few thousand elephants." John flopped down on the couch.

"I made coffee- and bacon, extra greasy." Alex offered sweetly, resisting the strange urge to tuck stray pieces of hair back into his roomate's ponytail.

"You're the best roommate ever." John said, graciously accepting the plate of bacon and mug of hot coffee Alex handed him. He immediately put it back down when he realized there was no sugar in it. 

"I know." Alex winked, sitting back down at his desk and typing at the speed of light.

"Hey, uh, you never told me what your debate with Jefferson is about." John said conversationally, ripping off a bite of bacon with his teeth. Alex hesitated before telling him. The topic was a bit (extremely) controversial, and he didn't want to lose his new friend because of his overly passionate opinions. Then again, he thought, he definitely couldn't be friends with someone who couldn't deal with his overly passionate opinions. He took a deep breath.

"Okay. So. First, you have to understand- if you don't know this already, I'm sure you do- I'll explain it anyway..." Alex talked for a good half hour, and John listened the whole time, asking the right questions, looking rightfully outraged when Alex explained Jefferson's side, and, when Alex got so heated he had to stand on his chair, John stood up on the couch to match his enthusiasm.

"So anyways. That's what my debate is about." Alex cleared his throat, climbing down from his chair.

"Was that not the actual debate?" John asked, his eyes twinkling.

"I'm sorry, I get overexcited sometimes. Nobody usually lets me talk for longer than four minutes." Alex said, trying as hard as he could to not sound pathetic. John winced. He just wanted to hug his friend and tell him he was important and loved.

"I don't mind. I'd rather listen to you talk for 24 hours straight than listen to Jefferson breathe for 3 seconds." John said.

"Oh, you're too good to me." Alex waved off the compliment.

"Dude, you're the one who made me breakfast." John pointed out, walking to the kitchen and rinsing his dishes in the sink. _You're the one who makes me feel like I belong here_. Alex didn't say it out loud, but he wrote it down later, in his notebook. He also covered a few pages with badly drawn sketches of his roommate that always seemed to end with Alex tracing a constellation with his freckles.

* * *

 

Alex sneezed.

"Peggy. your hair is in my nose." he complained, scooting away from them.

"Your nose is in my _hair_." they complained back, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Sshhh!" Eliza hissed, "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"This movie sucks, Liza." Angelica told her, dropping popcorn into her mouth. Eliza sighed.

"Fine." she muttered, shutting the tv off. Angelica clapped her hands excitedly.

"Does this mean we get to talk about boys? Alex, you first." she said innocently. Alex glared.

"Y'know, there's a good chance my roommate is straight. You guys might be backing the wrong horse." Alex told them, trying to make himself believe his own words.

"Nobody who isn't trying to hold the _fuck_ out of your hand would listen to you talk for an hour about the government unless legally required." Peggy told him.

"Besides us." Eliza patted his hand kindly.

"Thanks." Alex said drily.

"Anyways, when are we gonna meet him. John." Angelica was perched on the arm of the couch, painting her nails with some dark shiny color that looked incredibly ominous. Alex was sorta in love with her. In a platonic way.

"Never, if I can help it." Alex smirked, kicking a pillow at Peggy.

"Hey... Alex?" Eliza asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Yes"

"Where'd you get that shirt?"

"Oh, uh," Alex stumbled. The shirt was John's.

"I bought it. For myself, online. It just arrived today." he said convincingly.

"It's a little big on you, don't you think?"

"I got it an extra size bigger so it wouldn't shrink too much, sue me." Alex grumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"It's John's." Angelica screwed the cap back on her nail polish and crossed her arms.

"Why are you and your 'roommate' sharing clothes?"

"We're the same size, okay? And all of my clothes are dirty." Alex caved in.

"He's at least two sizes bigger than you, Alex."

"I GOT IT MIXED UP WITH MY OWN SHIRT, OKAY? AND ITS SOFT. AND WHO DOESN'T LIKE OVERSIZED SHIRTS, HUH?" Alex said loudly and defensively.

"Was he okay with you wearing his clothes?" Eliza asked, holding back laughter.

"He told me to keep it. And that it looks better on me than it does on him." Alex mumbled. Peggy and Eliza burst out laughing.

"I give it a week, tops, until you two snap and make out against a wall." Peggy said.

Only, a week passed, and two weeks, and three- and nothing past fist bumps and the occasional hug happened between them. Alex was fine with it. He was fine with simply being in John's presence. He was fine with texting him all day, or watching a smile light up his face when he saw a dog on campus. He was fine with letting John convince him to stop working and take a nap or go out to coffee with him. He was more than fine, with all of it. He was even fine with his intense, overwhelming crush on his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

John had been sleeping peacefully for about three hours when he was awoken sometime in the middle of the night by sounds coming from his roommate's bedroom. He rubbed his eyes and felt for the switch on his lamp and clicked it on. It was around 4am, but he could hear a kind of quiet sobbing from across the hall. He stood up and knocked softly on Alex's door. The sobbing stopped abruptly.

"Alex," he called, "I know you're up, buddy." he tried to talk as comfortingly as possible. Alex didn't respond.

"Is it okay if I come in?" John tried again. Still, no response. John was incredibly worried.

"I'm gonna come in, okay, Alex?" he warned. Alex didn't object, so he pushed open the door slowly and walked carefully over to where his poor friend was sitting on his bed, arms wrapped tightly around his knees, tears streaming down his face. John felt terrible for thinking he looked cute, he really did.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John didn't even ask if he was okay, because, well- look at him. Alex didn't speak, but he made eye contact with John. John tentatively sat down on the bed next to him.

"I don't..." Alex began to say something, but it was choked and quiet and he looked terrified as soon as the words left his mouth. John reached out and touched Alex's arm.

"It's okay, Alex." he told him, even though it obviously wasn't. It just seemed like the right thing to say. Alex took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I shouldn't... I shouldn't be..." he tried again, but immediately began to cry again. The worst part is, he looked- ashamed. Ashamed to be crying in front of John. John placed his hand in Alex's encouragingly.

"It's okay." he repeated. Alex's fingers relaxed into his.

"I shouldn't be alive." he said, all in one breath. He was still crying. John's heart broke, right there and then.

"Of course you should be alive. Of course- hey, buddy. Look at me." John stroked Alex's tear- soaked face with his thumb. Alex brought his eyes up to meet John's.

"I shouldn't. I shouldn't. I should've died. I should've died." he sobbed again, his shoulders shaking.

"But you didn't," John didn't know what he was talking about, but he hoped he was saying something right, "and you're here now. With me. And I'm glad you're here, Alex." he told him.

"They all died. All of them. Except me. All of them. I don't even deserve this." Alex's eyes filled with tears again. John noticed red, crescent- shaped indents up and down his friend's arms. Alex had pressed his nails hard enough into his own skin to leave marks. John wanted nothing more in that moment than to take away Alex's pain.

"You deserve to be alive so much, Alexander. You deserve to be alive." John was almost crying himself, now, but he figured it'd probably be a good idea to stay calm in this situation. Alex shook his head furiously, like he didn't believe the words John was saying.

"I'm so grateful for you. You're passionate and funny and caring and unique and the closest friend I've got. You deserve to be alive." he rubbed circles into Alex's palm. Alex shook his head again, but he was less insistent this time.

"I... I'm not special. I should've died. I should've drowned. Or died from disease. I should've killed myself." he was shivering violently. John's heart hurt.

"You're special. You're so special." was all he could think to say. Then Alex buried his face in John's shoulder and exhaled heavily, no longer shaking. Exhausted, probably. John didn't move- he just stroked his friend's hair until his breathing became more steady and he was snoring softly. He considered going back to his own bedroom, but didn't want to a) wake Alex up, or b) leave Alex alone. So he let him sleep. At 6am, he slipped away to his own bedroom and after that, they didn't really talk about anything that happened that night. Although, John made sure to take care of Alex after that. It was his responsibility now, in a way.  
\--  
**jlo** : hel p me

 **herc** : what do u need

 **jlo** : it is a ...gay problem

 **laf** : u rang

 **jlo** : so u know my roommate

 **laf** : who? ?? never heard of him

 **jlo** : shut up.

 **herc** : is alex your entire problem

 **jlo** : yes

 **laf** : WAIT

 **laf** : JOHN, ,DO U HAVE A CRUSH ON ALEX

 **jlo** : aaaaaaaaaa

 **herc** : i totally saw this coming. that apartment is too tiny for anyone to stay hetero for long 

 **laf** : SHIT!! BO Y. KISS HIM

 **jlo** : i need help

 **laf** : fuck him

 **herc** : lafayette.

 **jlo** : lafayette.

 **laf** : yes

 **jlo** : anyways. he is so cute guys.

 **jlo** : and he's so small and stressed i just want to kiss him and tell him it's gonna be ok

 **jlo** : i am gay

 **laf** : i am gay too

 **herc** : am i gay

 **laf** : i hope so ;))

 **jlo** : none of this is helpful

 **herc** : did laf just flirt with me

 **laf** : have been for the past 3 years thanks for noticing

 **herc** : ur so dramatic I've only known u for 2 years. and to be fair u flirt with everyone

 **laf** : yeah but ur the cutest ;;))

 **jlo** : end this

 **laf** : yknow what, herc, I like us together

 **herc** : i could see it

 **herc** : does this mean i'm gay

 **herc** : I knew it. I'm too good at sewing to be straight

 **laf** : that reminds me r u ever gonna fix my pants i only own like 1 pair of jeans and they've been sitting in your room for a week now

 **herc** : i thought those were my pants this whole time .i thought they were a little tight but i figured I can pull it off

 **laf** : HERCULES MULLIGAN THOSE ARE MY ONLY PANTS RETURN THEM IMMEDIATELY

 **herc** : this relationship is off to a bumpy start my dear

John dropped his phone in his bag, smiling at his conversation with his friends. His classes were done for the day, and his heart jumped a little when he thought about going back to his room and spending the rest of Wednesday night with Alex. He quickened his pace. The very _thought_ of spending time with Alex made him happy. Most days he'd get home, and his roommate would be curled on the couch in sweatpants and one of John's shirts, with his hair up in a bun, writing in his notebook... John sighed out loud. He had it bad. He turned his key in the door and pushed it open. The apartment smelled like chocolate chip cookies. Strange. Alex never baked.

"Alex," he called, "I'm home, man." he looked into the kitchen. Sure enough, a plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies was sitting on the counter. John grinned, and bit into one. It was surprisingly good, for someone who almost burned the entire building down trying to make pasta.

"Allllex." he called again. When Alex didn't respond, he started to get worried. Alex's bedroom door was open a crack. John pushed the door all the way open, and his heart dropped out of his chest. Alex was asleep on his bed, dressed in sweats and one of John's shirts, his hair up in a bun, but something was different this time.  Eliza was curled up on his chest. They both looked happy and peaceful and John's heart ached. Of course Alex was dating Eliza. Of course. They were perfect together, actually. If anyone could convince Alex to bake cookies and take a nap on a weekday instead of working, they deserved to be with him. John left the room, slowly closing the door behind him. The chocolate chip cookie tasted bitter in his mouth. He had to remind himself over and over that he should be happy that his best friend was happy. He tried to be content with the idea of Alex dating someone else, he really did. But every time he imagined them together he felt a little bit like lighting himself on fire. He considered cutting Alex out of his life entirely, to avoid the pain, but even _imagining_ a life without Alex was twenty times more painful than any stupid crush he had, so he decided to live with it.

* * *

"Haven't you worked on that speech enough today?" John asked. He already knew the answer.

"The debate is tomorrow, and it has to be _perfect_ , John. I have to crush Thomas Jefferson in front of one hundred people. You know this is my dream." Alex told him apologetically.

"I know." John sighed. He silently offered Alex some of the popcorn he'd just made. Alex popped some in his mouth absentmindedly. John smiled to himself. He had developed subtle ways of getting Alex to take care of himself with little to no resistance.

"Anything you write will be perfect." John promised him. Alex looked up at him with big, loving eyes. John wanted to kiss him so badly he had to physically restrain himself.

"You are my best friend, John Laurens, did you know that?" Alex said, for probably the fifth time that week. John nodded.

"You're mine, too," John assured him, "and, Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you taken your medication today?" John knew the answer to this, too.

"John, they make me sleepy-" Alex protested. John dumped a pill into his palm and held it out in front of Alex's face.

"Your mental health is more important than any work you'll ever do." John said firmly. Alex gave him a withering look, but took the pill nonetheless. John brushed his hands off, satisfied.

"You'll feel much better now, man, I promise." he clapped Alex on the shoulder and left him to do his work. Alex was the most determined, and simultaneously the most insecure and anxious person he had ever met. He honestly believed that he didn't deserve anything good, which was a crazy thought because he was definitely the best person John had ever known. John set the bottle of anxiety medication down on the kitchen counter and flipped through a couple pages Alex had printed out for his debate. John was, once again, amazed by his friend. The research was incredibly thorough, the language he used to make his points was beautiful and unique, and even the rough draft of what he planned to say was the most convincing thing John had ever read. To top it off, Alex was an amazing public speaker. John walked back into the room where Alex was working.

"You got this." he told Alex firmly, hugging him from behind. Alex relaxed into his touch.

"Thank you, John."


	3. Chapter 3

  
Alex couldn't believe it. He'd won. He won the debate. By a landslide, actually. Jefferson's arguments were weak and Alex was, obviously, way more prepared. He was still in shock as Eliza dragged him out of the auditorium, John, Hercules, Lafayette, and Peggy close behind. Angelica had a huge exam that conflicted with the debate time, so she couldn't make it. Alex really didn't mind, especially when she apologized approximately one thousand times and bought him coffee every day for a week out of guilt.

"Vous avez si bien, Alex!" Lafayette high fived him. Hercules had been beaming at him like a proud mom since the debate had ended. Peggy and Eliza had hugged him so tightly when they left he was afraid he broke a few ribs. And John? Alex had been completely avoiding eye contact with him. He was feeling so giddy and overjoyed right now, he was sure if he took one look at his friend he wouldn't have any choice but to kiss him.

"Liza, let go of my arm." Alex laughed, finally shaking free of her grip.

"Are you guys ready for dinner? It's on me! we could go to that new place, uh, Don Antonio I think? Just opened on 50th." he said eagerly.

"I'm so sorry, mon ami. I have-" Lafayette glanced at Eliza. She glared right back at him. "a thing."

"He's helping me. I have a Gov exam tomorrow and I have attended maybe two lectures all semester." Hercules said apologetically. Alex shrugged.

"That's fine, guys. I'm glad you could make it at all. Peggy? Liza? John? You guys up for dinner?" he turned to his other three friends. Eliza rubbed her stomach.

"I'm not feeling very hot, guys. I think I should go home." she groaned. Peggy grabbed her arm.

"I'll take you. So sorry, Alex." they kissed his cheek and left, half- carrying their sister.

"Our friends suck," John shook his head disapprovingly, "I can't believe all of them ditched you on your big night."

"Nah, it's fine." Alex said, but honestly, it did sting a little. "I've got you, right?" he held his breath, waiting for John to give him an excuse as to why he didn't want to go to dinner. John grinned widely and threw an arm around his friend. Alex's heart warmed.

"Of _course_ you do. now, what was that new pizza place you were telling us about?"

* * *

"I want that table." Alex whispered to John, pointing to the only table near the window still available.

"We're getting seated next, we can ask for it." John whispered back.

"Shit." Alex muttered, pointing at the door. Jefferson had just walked in.

"How is he everywhere I am?" John asked incredulously. Alex shook his head.

"Is this too fancy of a restaurant to punch him in the face?"

"I think it's four stars." John told him.

"Hamilton!" Jefferson yelled across the room. Alex froze.

"Back for more, Thomas?" Alex taunted, slipping his hand into John's for support. He didn't realize he was holding his friend's hand until a good thirty seconds after it actually happened. It felt natural.

"Frankly, I'd like to see how you voice your opinions without Washington there to control you." Jefferson shot back, sliding something- money, Alex later realized, out of his wallet and into a hostess's pocket.

"Frankly," Alex shot back, imitating his tone, "I'd like to see how _you_  voice your opinions when you're speaking out of your mouth instead of your ass." he snapped. John squeezed Alex's hand.

"Have a nice date, Hamilton." Jefferson sneered. 

"Um, right this way, sir." the hostess said quietly, leading Jefferson to...

"Did he just-"

"That _fucker_." Alex breathed, glaring at Jefferson. He waved at them with a syrupy sweet smile on his face that made Alex sick to his stomach.

"I can't believe he took our table." John dug his fingernails into Alex's hand. Alex shivered.

"Are you two ready to be seated?" the hostess asked timidly, her voice probably a product of the death glare on both of their faces. They both nodded dismissively at her, their eyes still trained on Jefferson, who was sipping wine by himself.

"Let's just. focus on celebrating." John said, gritting his teeth as they sat down. Alex had to let go of John's hand, which made him want to cry.

"You're right. You're right." Alex agreed reluctantly. They flipped through the menu for awhile until John clapped his shut.

"Or we could totally sabotage his entire evening for taking our table." he said, smiling evilly. Alex grinned. _You are so hot right now._ Is what he would've said, if they were dating. Instead, he said

"I am so glad we're friends." and whipped a small notebook and pen out of his pocket to begin scheming. John giggled.

"Do you keep a mini notebook in your pocket just for occasions specifically like this." he asked. Alex looked up.

"Yes." he said emphatically. John laughed and shook his head.

"Man, this is why I love you." he replied. Alex glanced at him, surprised. 

"But uh," John backtracked, "I wouldn't want your girlfriend to be jealous." he joked, but his voice was a little shakier than usual. Alex opened his mouth to say something- maybe 'I don't have a girlfriend' or 'I love you too, man.' or 'you love me in a bro way or in a I want to push you against that wall over there and kiss you way?' but before he could say any of that, the waitress delivered two glasses of champagne to their table.

"Um, ma'am? We didn't order this." Alex called after her. She winked back at him and kept walking, which was strange.

"Uh, Alex." John said slowly, pointing at the bottom of Alex's champagne glass. Alex looked down.

"Why is there a ring in my glass, John?"

"I think I know why. Don't look now, but Jefferson is watching us."

"What would Jefferson have to do with- oh..." Alex's face hardened.

"He thinks we're dating."

"He's trying to break us up. he thinks-"

"He thinks a proposal will cause a fight and-"

"Oh my _God_ that's evil."

"Why would he _take the time out of his night to_ -"

"What do we do?" John was steaming mad.

"I am SO annoyed he would break up our hypothetical relationship." Alex responded. "You know what'd piss him off?"

"What?"

"Pretending the fake proposal worked. Wair until I get the ring out of the bottom of my glass, get down on one knee and start talking about our relationship-"

"What relationship?"

"Make something up, John, have you never fake- proposed to someone before?" Alex asked impatiently. John scratched his head.

"Can't say that I have."

"Okay, well, _anyways_ , after that, I'll maybe tear up a little and say ' _yes_  ' really loudly and then we kiss. And keep the ring, it probably cost Jefferson a fortune." Alex smiled to himself. His pulse was going about a mile a minute, probably a combination of the adrenaline he got from crushing his enemies and the fact that John hadn't objected when he suggested they kiss. He knew it was low, using a prank as an excuse to kiss his poor, unsuspecting, possibly straight best friend, but at the same time he was filled to the brim with pent- up gay frustration and didn't really care. John would never go for him anyway. He was far too good to date someone so fucked up.

"I think the ring is plastic, Alex." John observed.

"So, you're in?" Alex held his breath.

"Ready when you are." John nodded. Alex clasped his hands together and gasped loudly.

"John," he breathed, staring at the ring inside the champagne glass and injecting as much surprise into his voice as possible. John lowered himself onto one knee.

"Alexander," he began. Alex had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. John looked very serious.

"Ever since the moment we met, I knew I wanted to marry you." Alex noticed out of the corner of his eye, waiters and hostesses had begun to stop and watch them.

"You're wonderful and sweet and talented and you make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world." Alex was blushing now. He knew the proposal was for show, but John was looking right into his eyes and he hadn't blinked or looked away since he started talking.

"I know it's early, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." One of the waitresses 'awwed'.

"Alexander Hamilton," Alex sneaked a glance at Jefferson. He was watching with clenched fists and hard eyes. "will you marry me?" he finished. Alex stood up fast, knocking the chair back for good measure and throwing himself into John's arms.

"Yes." he cried, burying his face into his friend's collarbone, "yes, yes, yes." he stood on his toes a little bit to reach John's face and kissed him. It was soft and short but Alex still felt his stomach jump. All he wanted to do was grab John's face and kiss him until he couldn't feel his own lips. He still wanted to feel John's lips, though. Those were some nice lips.

"Do you think he bought it?" John whispered in Alex's ear. _Does it really matter._ Alex wanted to say. Instead, he whispered "I really hope so" and stepped back a little so his fake fiancé could put the ring on his finger. The entire restaurant, sans a bitter Jefferson, broke out into a round of applause.

"Your meal is on the house." a flustered- looking hostess told them. Alex looked at John with wide, excited eyes.

"That's so great, thank you." he told her happily. John grabbed his hand.

"Hey, babygirl, let's get outta here." he teased quietly. Alex flushed bright red.

"Where'd you come up with _that_ pet name?" Alex asked, allowing himself to be led out of the restaurant by his fake fiancé. John shrugged.

"D'you like it?" he asked wickedly. Alex inhaled sharply. He did like it.

"I think we might've destroyed Jefferson." Alex successfully avoided the question. John burst out laughing.

"Did you see his _face_  when I put the ring on your finger oh my _god_ ," John gasped for air. Alex couldn't help but laugh, too. His friend's laughter was incredibly contagious.

"Y'know, I had a lot of fun. We should definitely do this every weekend." John said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Which part? Getting engaged or ruining Jefferson's life?" Alex didn't really know how to flirt, but he assumed this was it.

"Well, I don't know about the first part. Your girlfriend might start to get jealous." John pointed out. There it was again. John thought he had a girlfriend for some reason.

"John, you know I don't-" he started to explain.

"FUCK, ALEX. LOOK." John interrupted, his hand shaking. Alex followed his finger and covered his mouth in shock.

"John, get a cab. Hurry." Alex shouted, running to the street. A dog was laying in the middle of the street, whining pitifully. Alex stroked its head gently, holding back tears as he scooped the dog into his arms. It was bleeding and shivering and possibly permanently handicapped from the car that just hit it. Alex hated New York. 

"Alex." John called from the cab. Alex climbed into the backseat, laying the dog down next to him.

* * *

Alex was gripping John's hand. He didn't have an excuse this time, but he didn't care. The dog they picked up on the street was in surgery, and the vet told them she was going to be okay, but Alex was still picturing the poor dog whimpering and covered in blood.

"It's okay." John rubbed circles into Alex's palm with his thumb, just like he'd done to calm Alex down the night of one of his worse panic attacks. Alex was almost too distressed to get butterflies from it. Almost.

"Dogs are so pure, John. Why would anyone ever..." Alex stopped, realizing his friend was probably equally, if not more shaken up than he was. John was the kindest and most gentle person he had ever met. He cried during Lion King, when Mufasa died. To be fair, Alex cried too, but only so John didn't feel like he was the only one crying. Yeah. That was it.

"We should adopt her." Alex blurted out. It seemed like the right thing to say at that point. John shifted in his seat so he was facing Alex.

"Don't fuck around with me, Hamilton. I will adopt this dog in two seconds." he said seriously.

"I'm not fucking around." Alex responded, equally serious. He was a little bit in love with John.

"Oh my god, Alex, we're getting a dog."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe you adopted a dog together." Peggy was crouched on the floor, rubbing the ears of their new, almost fully recovered, puppy.

"Can two bros not adopt a dog together anymore?" Alex complained. He was only half- paying attention to his conversation with Peggy. He had twenty four hours to complete a thirty page long research paper he should have finished days ago. He never let himself get this behind on work. This is why all cute boys needed to be destroyed.

"Look, Peg, now's really not the time-"

"I'll just sit here and pet your dog silently and when you finish your paper I can sit here and pet your dog loudly."

"That's fair." Alex got back to typing and managed to bang out about seven pages before his roommate got home.

"Honey, I'm hooomme," John called, setting his bag down on the counter. Peggy raised their eyebrows.

"Shut up," Alex hissed, "it's a joke."

"So, what do you- Peggy! hi!" John looked startled, but genuinely happy to see them. A little too happy, in Alex's opinion. From the point of view of someone who wanted to protect Peggy, not someone who was attracted to his roommate and jealous. Not that John would hurt a fly, ever. Maybe he needed to protect _John_ from _Peggy_.

"I was just keeping your boyfriend company while he writes his four thousand page paper on the driest subject in the entire galaxy." Peggy told him, scratching the dog's belly. John blushed at the word 'boyfriend'. Alex blushed too, but nobody noticed. Hopefully.

"Well, uh," John cleared his throat nervously, "Peggy, if you wanted to stay for dinner, I'm making mac n' cheese-"

"Oh, I couldn't. The season finale of game of thrones is tonight, and Angelica is _forcing_ me to watch it with her." Peggy apologized. Alex narrowed his eyes. He knew for a _fact_ the season finale wasn't for another week.

"Oh, that's fine! It'll just be me and Alex." John said happily, leaning down to kiss their puppy on the nose. She wagged her tail.

"And you," he cooed at the puppy.

"Does she have a name?" Peggy asked, shrugging on their coat and reaching for the door.

"We haven't agreed on anything yet." John grumbled.

"I think you should call her Princess Leia." Peggy suggested.

"Actually," Alex turned away from his computer briefly, "it's _General_ Leia Organa now." he corrected her.

"Okay, whatever, nerd." Peggy rolled their eyes, "I'm gonna head out, guys. good luck on the paper, Alex. And you-" they pointed threateningly at John. "make sure he gets sleep." they closed the door on their way out.

"Are you wearing one of my shirts again?" John asked after Peggy left. Alex didn't respond.

"C'mon, babygirl," John joked, poking Alex in the side. Alex pushed his hand away.

"If you keep flirting with me, I'll never get this paper done." he said, typing out another sentence.

"Wouldn't you rather flirt with me than write about- what- the effect of Bush's foreign policies in 2004?"

"I'd rather keep my scholarship." Alex shot back. John backed off.

"That's probably a good idea. If you got kicked out I'd have to get a new roommate, and who knows how they'd feel about a dog in the apartment?" John left the room to make dinner. Alex smiled at his computer screen. John didn't want him to leave. Someone wanted him. John reminded him of this almost every day, but it still managed to shock him every time. This thought motivated him to write another nine pages before John had to literally drag him away from the computer so he could eat possibly the best mac n cheese in the world.

"You think when you're finished writing you want to watch a little Criminal Minds?" John asked.

"If you want to watch it at 4am, sure." Alex responded, shoving mac n cheese into his mouth.

"Alex... I promised Peggy I'd make you get sleep."

"You can't _make_ me do anything."

"Oh yeah?" the tension was so thick Alex felt like he was suffocating. But in a romantic way.

"I gotta get back to work. Thanks for dinner, man." Alex kissed John on the cheek and sat back down at his desk. He immediately regretted it. Bros didn't kiss bros on the cheek. It was _damn good_ mac n cheese, but still. Maybe John would forget about it. Alex put it out of his mind, and continued to work. He worked late, late enough that John fell asleep on the couch waiting for him to finish so they could watch Criminal Minds together. He didn't finish until 5am, and he decided, since he knew she would be awake at this time for her morning run, to call Angelica. She picked up on the first ring.

"Alexander, _what_ are you still doing up," she asked wearily.

"Calling you." he pointed out. He could practically hear her rolling her eyes through the phone.

"I'm desperate, Angie."

"What'd you do?"

"I kissed John on the cheek." he admitted.

"Okay? So? You've kissed me on the cheek at least six times this week, I don't understand-"

"But we're _bros_ and I don't want him to think I'm into him-"

"Are you?"

"Well. Yeah, but I don't want him to _know_ that."

"HA! you finally admitted it." Angelica said gleefully.

"You're not helping at all."

"Call Eliza, she's better at this stuff than I am. And go to sleep, Alexander. You  _need_ sleep to be a fully functioning human being." Angelica told him she loved him before hanging up. Alex took her statement as a challenge and pointedly decided not to sleep at all that night. Instead, he texted Eliza a brunch invitation, caught up on some more school work, and covered John with blankets. He just looked so small and cold, he couldn't resist.

* * *

"Brunch is so great." Eliza said, probably for the fifth time that morning. Alex shoved a bite of waffle into his mouth in agreement.

"You get all the benefits of breakfast food but you don't have to wake up early if you want to go anywhere." she continued.

"I don't mind getting up early." Alex dipped a piece of a pancake in syrup and bit into it. Eliza glared at him. She didn't look threatening, though. Her cartoon- strawberry- covered t shirt really took away from her death glare.

"That's because you don't sleep." she retorted.

"That's fair."

"I know. Now. For the real reason you called me here-"

"Was there a reason other than I wanted to spend time in your dazzling presence?" Alex smiled winningly.  Eliza ignored him.

"The issue on the table: John Laurens. You're in love with him-"

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Alex protested.

"You're in love with him." Eliza repeated. Alex sighed.

"Just. Tell me how to get him. He hasn't picked up any of my _very_ obvious hints I've been dropping since week one."

"You were probably being too subtle, Alex. Telling him you don't hate him isn't a hint."

"I write him a letter every morning, for chrissake." Alex rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms in frustration.

"You need to be more obvious." Eliza tapped her chin.

"Flowers. Candles. Maybe make out with him a little bit."  
"Wow. Kiss him. Thanks, Liza, I never thought of that." Alex said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, smarty pants. Just keep pining after this boy for your entire college career. Maybe into law school, too. That's a great idea."

"Pining is fine, _okay_? I love pining." Alexander yelled back defensively.

"Alex," Eliza's eyes lit up, "write him something."

"I write him letters, everyday, I told you."

"No, something different. Declare your love for him or something. You're amazing with words, Alex. One page and he'll fall in love with you- if he hasn't already."

"Like I'd just write one page." Alex snorted, already forming the words he would write in his mind. He was gonna blow him away.

* * *

John woke up on the couch, with two heavy blankets draped over him that he didn't remember falling asleep with. He reached out and grabbed a small handwritten note that was stuck to the coffee table in front of the couch. He smiled before even reading it, knowing it was a letter from his best friend. Alex left him a letter everyday. He was just that kind of friend.

_My dear Laurens,  
Dinner last night was incredible. I apologize profusely for not watching criminal minds with you. You are an amazing and beautiful human and deserve better. I'm having brunch with Eliza today. I'll be back around 2pm, and if you have not withdrawn your previous offer and still want to watch criminal minds with me, I would be delighted. I already fed Leia. -A. Ham_

John read the letter again. And again. Then he began to sweat.  


**jlo** : guys!!!! please come over here I'm having a crisis !

 **laf** : I will be right over

 **herc** : on my way. stay where u are don't do anything dumb

John fell back on the couch and glared at the ceiling until his friends arrived.

"So, what's up?" Hercules sat down at his kitchen table and started peeling an orange.

"This morning I woke up and I found this note, from Alex." John smacked the note down on the table like he was a detective in a movie revealing evidence.

"My dear Laurens," Hercules read. Lafayette choked.

"Does it really say that?"

"Yes." John answered impatiently.

"So what's your question? He's obviously into you." Lafayette said.

"But-"

"Are you into him?"

"I mean, yeah. Definitely. I definitely like kissing him-"

"YOU KISSED?" Lafayette practically stood on the table with excitement.

"It was for a prank." John clarified.

"Just ask him out so you can hurry up and get married already." Hercules reached for another orange. John smacked his hand.

"Oranges don't grow on trees, Herc." he laughed at his own joke. It was funny because oranges actually _do_ grow on trees.

"I don't know what Alex sees in you." Hercules grumbled, removing his hand from the fruit bowl.

"He's left me notes- letters- before. frequently, actually. They've just never been this..."

"Gay?" Lafayette offered. John snapped his fingers.

"Right."

"So what's the problem?" Hercules asked. He really, really wanted them to get together. Hercules loved weddings.

"He's having brunch with Eliza right now." John sighed. Just thinking about Eliza and Alex together, probably kissing each other and doing other cool stuff like that, made him want to cry. He loved Eliza, but he really would prefer if she wasn't Alex's girlfriend.

"So?" Lafayette looked confused.

"So?! They're dat-" John was cut off by the sound of Alex's voice- his personalized ringtone he had programmed one night when John was sleeping.

 **a.ham** : meet me at Starbucks in 5? :)

John smiled, his heart beating a little faster at the thought of seeing Alex. Which was dumb, because he saw Alex every single day. They lived together.

 **jlo** : didn't you just have coffee @ brunch??

 **a.ham** : leave me alone

 **jlo** : see u soon babygirl <3

 **a.ham** : <3

"Sorry, guys, but I gotta go." John apologized, waving his phone at Lafayette and Hercules in explanation.

"On a date?" Lafayette smirked. John threw an orange peel at him.

"Get out of my apartment." When they left, he locked Leia in the laundry room so she wouldn't chew on any of Alex's notebooks and left the apartment. It had begun to snow, which was pretty, but also freezing. He walked across campus to Starbucks with his arms wrapped around himself, trying to not freeze to death before he got that caramel macchiato. He got to the cafe and pushed open the door, scanning the room for his friend. Alex was huddled at a small table, scribbling furiously in a ratty composition book, his hair tucked into a beanie and, for some reason, his idiot friend was wearing a short- sleeve shirt. He looked like a tiny, adorable, wound- up art student.

"Alex." John said warmly, wrapping his arms around his friend from behind. Alex looked up at him with soft eyes.

"I already ordered for you. Caramel macchiato. Don't know how you drink that sugary stuff." Alex wrinkled his nose. 

"I could kiss you right now." John joked, trying to keep the statement light hearted so as not to reveal his true intentions, which were, in fact, to kiss Alex senseless. He mentally congratulated himself for being so sneaky.

"Or you could let go of my arm so I could finish writing this paper." Alex responded, not missing a beat. John craned his neck.

"What's it about?" Alex covered the page with his arm, but not before John saw his own name, plainly written in Alex's neat writing.

"Somethin' about me?" he tried to push Alex's arm off the paper.

"You'll see. Later." Alex promised, not budging his arm.

"So, uh, how was brunch?" John regretted asking the question immediately after it left his mouth. The last thing he wanted to hear about was Alex and Eliza's relationship. He wanted Alex to be happy, but he really didn't want to hear about it.

"It was good," Alex smiled, "Eliza is great." he looked genuinely happy.

"I'm glad." John forced so much fake enthusiasm into those two words he was afraid he might pull a muscle.

"Here's your... grande caramel macchiato," the barista handed John a cup, "and your triple shot espresso." she tried to hand Alex the cup, but he was thoroughly consumed in his writing and didn't look up so she set it on the table and walked away.

"C'mon, babygirl," John had begun to use the petname more frequently just to see the reaction it gave Alex. He tensed up, and his cheeks flushed a little and if he was standing he usually tripped. John felt a little guilty using it, but he figured it was harmless. Alex would never go for him anyway. "let's get outta here. We're way behind Laf and Herc in criminal minds, and they've been pestering me to catch up all week." he begged. Alex closed his notebook reluctantly and tucked the pen behind his ear.

"Fine." he sighed. He didn't sound very annoyed, though. John grabbed him before they left the cafe.

"Take this." he shoved his jacket into Alex's arms.

"I am immune to the cold." Alex insisted, shivering violently.

"Your teeth are chattering and we haven't even gone outside yet."

"Okay," Alex pulled on the jacket. John felt giddy seeing Alex wearing his clothes. "but I'll have you know, Laurens, I grew up in the Caribbean. 70 degrees for me is chilly." He pushed open the door and cold air swirled around them.

"I'm regretting being a gentleman right about now." John complained. Alex took his hand and pulled him in close as they walked towards the apartment.

"You're not getting your jacket back, if that's what you're aiming for." Alex told him. John squeezed Alex's hand.

"I'm not going to have any clothes of my own left at this rate." he joked. Alex wiggled an eyebrow.

"That's the plan."

"Oh, stop teasing me." John blushed and turned his key in the door and pushed the door open. The rush of warmth was a relief, but John didn't want to let go of Alex yet.

"Oh, please. You tease me right back. You like it." Alex responded. they were standing in the doorway now, still holding hands. John twirled his keys around his finger nervously.

"I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't like it, though." he said quickly, trying not to sound too jealous. It didn't work, really. Alex froze, and slowly untangled his fingers from John's. John felt like crying.

"John," he began. John couldn't meet his eyes.

"John Laurens. Look at me." he said quietly. "What do you mean by girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend. The girl you're dating. Eliza. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any-" Alex burst out laughing.

"You think I'm dating Eliza?" he couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you... Are you not dating Eliza?" John asked timidly. Alex started laughing again.

"We kissed once, y'know. sophomore year of high school. I slammed my forehead into hers and she laughed and I laughed and she decided she was a lesbian." Alex's eyes were bright. John smiled a little.

"You're single." he clarified. Alex nodded, once. His eyes flicked down to John's lips. John took his glance as an excuse to do what he'd been waiting to do since they moved in together.

"Oh, thank God." John breathed. He reached across and grabbed Alex's face and kissed him. Alex smiled and hummed against his mouth, almost like he was trying to say something. That boy never shut up. John pressed harder into Alex's lips, and the humming quieted. Alex's hands wrapped around his waist, and John almost pushed them away because he _knew_ those hands were covered in ink and he was wearing a brand new shirt, but then Alex deepened the kiss, and John melted. After awhile, Alex started laughing.

"What?" John pulled away a little bit, incredibly concerned Alex had changed his mind about the whole kissing situation.

"You thought I was dating Eliza this whole time." he stated.

"Yeah, I already told you-"

"And you still... kissed me. And held my hand and let me wear your clothes, for chrissake, John, I fell asleep on your shoulder the other night and you just let me sleep."

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST A VERY AFFECTIONATE FRIEND." John yelled.

"I'm going to be an even more affectionate boyfriend." Alex got down on one knee. John giggled. Of course Alex was going to pull some sort of dramatic shit like this. Of _course_.

"What're you doing."

"John Laurens. from the moment I saw you I knew-"

"Is that Jefferson's ring?" John interrupted.

"Yes- just- be quiet. I had this all planned out."

"Oh yeah?" John grinned. He finally had everything he wanted. His cheeks hurt from smiling.

"Yeah, I, uh, wrote you something." Alex flipped through the pages in his composition notebook and ripped out four pages covered in his handwriting, "You can read it later, if you want." Alex said, handing the pages to John. John scanned the first line.

_My dearest, Laurens  
It might be in my power of actions rather than words, to convince you I love you...._

He read it again. And again. By the fourth time, he had that line memorized but he still read it. He couldn't stop reading it. Alex cleared his throat obnoxiously.

"Can you read it later? I've been waiting three months to kiss you." he said. John dropped the pages on the kitchen counter and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. He pulled Alex onto his lap and kissed him again, longer this time. The tips of his fingers and toes tingled. He pulled Alex's beanie off and ran his free hand through his hair.

"You're messing up m'hair" Alex murmured.

"I've been waiting three months to do that." John whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex bounced onto the couch and curled up next to his boyfriend.

"Eliza wants to talk to you." he giggled, handing him the cell phone. John held it up to his ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" John held the phone away from his ear.

"Hey, Eliza." he said weakly.

"I've been trying to get you two together since THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR." she yelled.

"Why don't you come over and yell at us in person?" Alex offered. Eliza was quiet.

"That's a good idea. I'll be right over. Stay clothed." she told them, hanging up. John sighed.

"We should probably put on shirts, then."

* * *

 Eliza screamed when they opened the door. John covered his ears.

"I just can't believe it took you two so long." she said, hugging Alex fiercely.

"Funny story, actually." Alex began, smirking at John. John scowled at him.

"Don't tell her." he muttered. Alex ignored him.

"This whole time, John thought I was dating you, Liza."

"Oh, John," she patted John's shoulder sympathetically. "I'm a lesbian."

"Yes, I know that _now_." John told her.

"Well, I'm so happy you two are finally, _finally_ together. After all of my efforts-"

"What efforts?" Alex narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, c'mon. You really think _none_ of us would make room in our schedules to go out to dinner with our friend on the night of his one of his biggest debates?"

"Why would you-"

"We wanted you two to be _alone_." Eliza explained, raising her eyebrows suggestively. John groaned.

"We live together." he reminded her.

"Don't question my methods." Eliza told them cheerily.

"Was everyone in on this?" Alex asked, his cheeks heating up.

"I mean, not everyone on campus, but-"

"Liza."

"Hercules, Lafayette, Angelica, Peggy and I, yes. And Burr." she admitted.

" _Burr_?" John was shocked.

"He cares about you, believe it or not, Alex." Eliza told him.

"Sweet Jesus." Alex hid his face in his hands.

"It worked, didn't it?" she asked defensively.

"You realize that this means I have full permission to set you up with that cute girl in your English class- what was her name-"

"Don't you dare." Eliza blushed.

"Maria?" Alex grinned at his friend, who was now bright red and tugging at her skirt.

"You guys would be cute." John smiled innocently.

"Hush." Eliza told them both, her face still red.

"You did this." Alex reminded her,  gesturing between him and his boyfriend. Eliza smiled.

"Oh, I don't think you two would've been able to stay away from each other for much longer." she said.

* * *

Alex shifted his shoulder to press his phone closer to his ear. He almost dropped his coffee in the process.

"Yeah, I'm- no, Angelica, _listen_ , don't start the movie without me. I'm almost there. Angelica- put my boyfriend on the phone." Alex waved aggressively at a taxi. It stopped for him, thankfully.

"John. Tell our worthless friends to _wait_ for me. John. I swear-" the taxi driver asked for directions. Alex gave them, hurriedly.

"I'm, like," Alex checked his watch, "five minutes away. Hold your horses." Alex really didn't want them to start Sorcerer's Stone without him; he _hated_ missing out.

"Is Maria there?" Alex asked, grinning when John told him yes, and she had not stopped touching Eliza's shoulder and laughing _way_ too hard at her jokes. Alex knew this was a good sign; Eliza's jokes were consistently dorky. He threw a $20 at the cab driver and raced up to their apartment. John's face lit up when he saw him and he rushed to the doorway and jumped into Alex's arms, kissing him. A week into their relationship, and Alex _still_ got butterflies when they kissed. After almost a minute, they both seemed to realize they had passed the acceptable allotment of time for a 'hello' kiss in public. Alex pulled away, clearing his throat and smoothing his jacket.

"Disgusting." Hercules muttered.

"Oh, I think it's cute." Lafayette swooned, clasping his hands together. Alex ignored both of them.

"Did you guys start without me?" he asked, craning his neck to look at the tv. Angelica shook her head.

"John made us wait. So did Eliza. They're too nice to you." she grumbled. Eliza smiled sweetly at him. He ruffled her hair affectionately.

"So," Alex began, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, "I hope you all know when I say Harry Potter marathon, I _mean_ Harry Potter marathon. None of this falling asleep after the third movie bullshit." he pointed threateningly at all of them. Hercules nodded in agreement. Hercules was a very big Harry Potter fan.

"Shouldn't we be watching Christmas movies?" Peggy complained. Alex glared at them.

"Everyone _knows_ , Peggy, that the Harry Potter movies _are_ Christmas movies." he grabbed John's hand and dragged him down to sit next to him. John snuggled into his chest. Alex made sure everyone was seated, with a snack, and played the movie. Around the time Harry started receiving letters from Hogwarts, John kissed Alex's cheek.

"I'm glad you decided to take a break." he whispered. Alex chewed thoughtfully on a gummy worm.

"I'm glad you convinced me." he said.

"You won't regret it. I have so much planned for these two weeks."

"Oooh..." Alex wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. John smacked his arm.

"Like _ice skating,_ you animal." he giggled. Hercules flicked them both.

"This part is important, guys." he whined. They were silent. Hercules was right, it was an important part. Twenty minutes later, John averted his eyes from the TV to say something else to his boyfriend. Then he smiled. Alex was asleep on his chest, snoring quietly, a peaceful look on his face.

"He's breaking his own rule." Peggy pointed out when they saw Alex sleeping.

"Shh. He needs this." John told them. He kissed Alex's forehead.

"Look at him," Angelica whispered to Eliza, "he's so good with Alex."

"I don't think he has a choice." Eliza responded. "He's helpless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually read all the way to the end congrats idk why u did that but congrats. Also if you want to yell at me on twitter for writing the worst piece of literature you have ever encountered my username is @linmirada


End file.
